


Sweaters

by iamnotthemafia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short Drabble, don't expect to much I was just bored uwu, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotthemafia/pseuds/iamnotthemafia
Summary: Hyuck borrows Mark's clothes. He has his reasons.Mark is annoyed because he has to look for his own sweaters.





	Sweaters

"Oh come on!" Mark was standing in front of his closet with his hands propped on his hips. He let out an annoyed sigh. His sweater was gone. Again. He clearly remembered putting it in his closet just two days ago. Defeated he grabbed a blue one. This one doesn't really match his outfit but he's too tired to change again.

With sleepy steps he slowly made his way to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

"Good morning!", Johnny greeted him enthusiastically. The taller man was leaning against the kitchen counter with a coffee mug in his hands. "Mornin'." Mark mumbled in return and opened the fridge. He got out some leftovers and water. Not bothering to heat the food he started eating right away. It was quiet and all that can be heard were his eating sounds and Johnny's occasional slurping.

"Where are the others?", he asked.

"Already at the company. We didn't wake you up since you came home so late." Mark nodded grateful. "Thanks" Johnny smiled and grabbed his phone. "I'll text manager hyung that he can pick us up now" Mark nodded again and quickly finished his food.

The first thing Mark heard after entering the practice room was Hyuck's high laughter. He immediately spotted the younger boy jumping around a smiling Doyoung. The next thing Mark spotted was the sweater he was looking for earlier. Hyuck was wearing it as if it was his. The younger boy had always had a habit of taking Mark's stuff without asking, but these days he was doing it very often. 

Mark put his bag down and joined the other members who had been waiting for them. As they got ready to go over the choreo once again he approached Hyuck. "Isn't that my sweater?" he asked even though he knew the answer. "Yes" the younger simply said and left to go to his assigned position. Dumbfounded Mark blinked. Hyuck really was something else. He had never met anyone bolder than him. 

Sweating heavily Mark sank down on the floor. He grabbed a bottle of water and leaned back on the wall. They had been dancing for hours and this small break was well deserved and very much needed. Hyuck and Taeyong however continued to go over some moves. In Mark's opinion they were already doing the move perfectly. Especially Hyuck, who had always been naturally talented in dancing. 

He watched the younger boy do the same steps over and over again. It always looked so effortless when he did it, only the sweat running down his face was giving away his tiredness. "Hyuck, come and take a break!" he says without even realising. Surprised the younger boy looked in his direction. Then he smiled softly and made his way over. Exhausted he plopped down next to Mark and began drinking the water hastily. A single drop of water made its way down over his lip, chin and neck before it finally vanished into the sweater. 

Mark cleared his throat. "You don't need to overwork yourself like that." Hyuck had finished the bottle and sighed. "I just want to make it perfect" His hands fidget on the hem of the sweater. "But it is already perfect." Hyuck's hands stopped fidgeting. His whole body froze as his cheeks got even more red. Or at least that's what Mark believes to see, who was watching the boy attentively. "Don't worry, Hyuckie" Smiles crept on their faces. 

"Okay let's continue" Taeyong said loudly and groaning the members got up for another round of practice. 

The next days went by smoothly as they prepared for their comeback. Even though all the members lacked sleep and rest the mood didn't seem to drop. They were all so excited to show their fans how hard they had worked.

But then one morning Mark was once again standing in front of his closet looking trough his sweaters for the third time. He was in a good mood so he had wanted to wear something colourful. Remembering the blue sweater he had worn days before he had planned his outfit. Now the only thing he was missing was that exact sweater. "Hyuck." He said in realisation and went to look for the younger boy. 

In the hallway he met Jaehyun who greeted him smiling. "Do you know where Hyuck is?" Mark asks. "I think he's in the bathroom drying his hair" Mark nodded. "Thanks" he said over his shoulder as he headed towards one of their bathrooms. He quickly knocked at the door. "Hyuck?" The younger boy immediately responded and so Mark entered the room.

He found Hyuck standing in front of the sink leaning over it to be closer to the mirror. With his hands and a brush he was cautiously styling his hair. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration and he was pouting slightly. As expected he was wearing the blue sweater. After a while Hyuck turned around, confused by Mark just standing there without saying anything. "Are you alright?" Mark blinks confused and remembers why he came here. "Yes- I mean no- I mean yes." Mark stutters and Hyuck looks like he doesn't know whether to laugh or be worried. "I just-" Mark continues speaking. "Hyuck, you can't steal my clothes all the time." Hyuck sighed in relief and turned back to the mirror continuing to carefully arrange his hair. "I'm not stealing them, I'm just borrowing them, Markie"

Mark steps a little closer. "Well, you need to start asking then. Or buy them yourself." His voice came out harsher than expected. He could see how Hyuck's smile grew stiff. "It's just a sweater, Mark."

"Yes, but it is _my_ sweater. And I keep wasting my time looking for _my_ _own_ clothes." Hyuck finally turned around to him again. "I would always let you borrow my clothes if you want to. I mean we're basically fam-" he said in a soft voice but Mark interrupted him. "I don't want your dumb clothes!! I want you to respect my belongings!" He held out a hand, his palm facing upwards. Confused and hurt Hyuck looked at the hand and then at him. "The sweater." Mark said. Quickly Hyuck slipped out of the sweater and handed it back to the older boy. Without saying anything else Mark left the room, leaving a sad Hyuck behind.

The whole day the mood between the two boys had been awfully awkward. Mark knew that after a little while they would just naturally fall back into their usual banter.

However he was wrong. This time Hyuck didn't talk to him all week. Mark was confused, but more than that he was annoyed. Was the younger making a scene because Mark didn't want him to steal his sweaters all the time? He couldn't believe how petty the other boy was being. He surely wouldn't be the one to apologise first. He didn't do anything wrong to begin with.

It had been eight days since that incident and they still hadn't talked to each other. In fact Mark felt like the younger was avoiding being alone with him. Of course the other members would've noticed their change of behaviour right away. And so Mark wasn't very surprised when Johnny set down next to him with a serious face. They were currently on a break from their dance practice, the first live performance only days away.

"Mark", johnny broke the silence and looked him straight in the eyes. "What happened between you and Haechan?" Mark leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing." Johnny raised his eyebrows doubtingly and waited for the other boy to continue. Mark sighed. "I just told him to stop stealing my clothes and he hasn't talked to me since."

"All of this because he borrowed your clothes without asking?" Shocked Johnny looked at him. "Do you know how much you two are affecting the team with this fight? You're acting like a three-year-old! I am expecting you to work this out until tomorrow! Or else we will have to talk about this with all the members present as this is a problem for all of us!" 

Upset Mark sat up again. "Tell that Donghyuck, not me! I didn't do anything wrong!" The older boy looked at him serious. "There are always two in a fight. This childish behaviour is risking our comeback and therefore everyone's careers!" He stood up. Mark followed. "He has to stop being so petty then!" But Johnny had turned around and walked away.

The rest of the practice went by like it had started, Mark was annoyed and Hyuck didn't spare him a glance. Not wanting to have to talk to the younger he dragged out the time and stayed longer than necessary in the company working on some songs. Only after their manager ordered him to go home and get some rest he unwillingly got up. On his way home his mind was racing. How should he talk to Hyuck? Should he apologise? But then again he still didn't feel like he did anything wrong. So should he ask Hyuck to apologise? But knowing the boy he would get even angrier. Mark still didn't know what to do when he was silently entering the dorm. He went to his room and found it to be empty. Sighing he got out his phone and texted Hyuck.

_Mark: Meet me in my room._

Mark stared at the message and waited for a reply, but nothing happened.

_Mark: Please_

It didn't take long until he heard a soft knock. "Come in" he said, sitting down on his bed. The door opened and Hyuck slid through the doorway. He was wearing pyjama pants and an oversized sweater. His own sweater this time. "Sit down please" Mark said and patted the space next to him. Cautiously the younger closed the door and came over towards Mark's bed. Hyuck stood still for a moment before sitting down as far away from Mark as he could. The older felt a sting in his hard but tried to ignore it. The seconds passed by in uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Why are you ignoring me"?

They asked at the same time speaking over each other. They fell into silence again. Mark expected Hyuck to explain himself but he didn't. So Mark ended up speaking again.

"So uhm.." He watched Hyuck play with his sleeves that were way too long for his arms. "You haven't been talking to me and Johnny got mad at me because we're affecting the team and I guess he's right so he told me to speak it out with you or else we would have a team meeting with all the members and-" He stopped his rant, still unsure about how he wanted this talk to end.

"You haven't been talking to me either." Hyuck said and in his voice Mark could hear a hint of sadness.

"Well yeah.." He admitted. "But only because you weren't talking to me."

"How was that supposed to solve anything?" Hyuck huffed.

"I don't know" The older almost whispered and they once again went silent. Mark watched the other boy continue playing with his sleeves before he quietly spoke again. "What about you?" He asked and Hyuck looked at him with a confused expression. 

"I mean why didn't you talk to me?" He clarified and Hyuck looked away again. Usually Mark would have been the first to look away. This cold behaviour was slowly driving him crazy. He missed the old Hyuck.

"I was angry- no actually I was hurt" Hyuck finally answered, his voice sounding unstable. 

"Why?" Mark asked carefully. All the annoyance he had felt the past days was gone. Sadness had replaced it. 

The time passed and it didn't seem like Hyuck would answer any time soon. Trying to get the conversation going he changed the question.

"Then why did you always take my sweaters?" But again he didn't get an answer.

"You could have just asked. Or buy some yourself. Is it about money? I can buy you some if you want to! But then again you have a lot of clothes already so that can't be it, right?" He continued. Mark had this bad habit of rambling, especially in uncomfortable situations like this.

Hyuck shook his head and whispered something. "What?" Mark asked and leaned a little closer to understand him. "I had my reasons."

Mark let out a big huff. "Come on Hyuck. Don't be like this and just tell me!"

The younger shook his head again, more violently this time. "I can't"

"Hyuck-"

"You wouldn't understand"

"You don't know that."

"You would hate me!"

"Once again you're just assuming-"

Suddenly Hyuck stood up, his back facing Mark. "Stop! You already hate me anyways!" His voice sounded weak and unstable.

Taken back Mark blinked a few times. "What- Hyuck-" He stood up and tried to turn the other boy around, but he resisted him. Now that Mark was touching Hyuck's shoulder he could feel that he was slightly shaking. Leaving his hand on Hyuck's shoulder he spoke up. "I could never hate you! We've been friends for years! We've been through so much already do you really think a few sweater could change t-"

"IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THE DUMB SWEATERS!!" Hyuck spun around knocking Mark's hand away. Shocked the older starred at the tearstained face in front of him.

"Then what is it about?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset the younger any further.

"I can't" Tears streamed down Hyuck's face.

"Hyuck.." Mark resisted the urge to hug his friend.

"I can't" Hyuck repeated and sobbed.

"Hyuck, please.." Mark pleaded, but the other shook his head.

"Stop" He sobbed again. But Mark wouldn't stop.

"Please!" He took a small step towards Hyuck.

"Mark.. Stop.. Please.." Hyuck's voice was getting smaller and weaker with every word.

"No. I care about you Hyuck! Tell me!"

Hyuck sobbed again and closed his eyes. Mark had never seen him like this and it was ripping his heart apart. Slowly he reached for the youngers had and intertwined their fingers. In an attempt to calm the younger he drew small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Please" He pleaded again. "We promised to tell each other everything, do you remember?" The younger sobbed again but nodded. "Then please, tell me what's upsetting you." Hyuck slowly opened his eyes. The were red and watery. Mark squeezed the other's hand encouragingly.

"I took the sweaters because they reminded me.." Hyuck whispered. He tried to avert his gaze but Mark was too close.

"Reminded you of what?" Mark asked relieved that the younger was finally talking.

Hyuck took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not being able to look at the older any longer.

"You were wearing the blue one on the day you told me my dancing was perfect. The black one before that reminded me of the time you said my voice sounds like the voice of an angel. The hoodie before that was the one you were wearing when you attempted to cook something for me when I wasn't able to sleep." He stopped and opened his eyes. Mark was staring at him with big confused eyes.

"I took them because" He separated their hands. "Because they remind me of you. I took them because I love you, Mark Lee." 

Mark's mouth hung open and hyuck could see his brain working in his head, trying to understand what just happened. He would have cooed if this situation wasn't so serious.

"I love you. And I don't mean the friend way. I am in love with you. And I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have those feelings and I know we can't be friends anymore. And I also understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I will take full responsibility for this so the members won't get mad at you." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry" He whispered before taking a step back to turn around.

But before he could move Mark seemed to have finally understood the situation. In the blink of an eye the older boy had stepped forward and cupped Hyuck's wet cheeks in his hands. Before Hyuck even had the time to let out a surprised gasp, their lips were pressed together. Their hearts were racing, their eyes fluttering shut and their minds in chaos. 

After a few seconds they separated again. Mark brushed Hyuck's tears away and their eyes interlocked. 

"I love you too" Mark smiled and Hyuck sobbed again. "Please never keep secrets from me again. And also don't steal my sweaters." He grinned.

"I hate you!" Hyuck said before he crashed their lips together again.This time it was more than just a peck. Because of the tears, Hyuck tasted salty but Mark didn't mind. At this moment with Hyuck pressed against him he didn't mind anything. Not the the wet tears, not how messy their kiss was, not the clashing of their teeth from time to time, not even when he heard the door open and Johnny and Jaehyun screaming "Finally!". 


End file.
